Face aux autres
by leoline
Summary: Une petite histoire toute simple. Chap unique


Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic toute courte.

J'espere qu'elle vous plaira.

Bien entendu rien est à moi.

Bises

Leo

- Ecoute, ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

- Et pourquoi pas, ça marche bien depuis un an, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de me cacher, j'en ai marre de mentir a tout le monde, voilà pourquoi.

- Et bien désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce

- Je pense que dans ce cas, nous devrions en rester là !

Il la fixa quelques instants

- Si c'est ce que tu veux

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais je crois que si tu ne veux pas t'engager un peu plus, c'est mieux pour nous deux.

Il se tourna, s'avança vers la porte, mis sa main sur la poignée.

- Il y a trop de risques, pour tout le monde. Si nous dévoilons que nous sommes ensemble, je ne pourrais jamais retourné chez moi et toi tu peux dire adieu à tes amis.

- Je suis consciente des sacrifices et des risques.

Il baissa la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Il haussa les épaules

- Laisse-moi-y réfléchir.

Il sorti de la pièce

* * *

C'était le dernier jour, de leur dernière année à Poudlard, à cette occasion, un bal avait été organisé. Hermione était assise avec Ginny et Luna, Ron était partie chercher des boissons pour les jeunes filles pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de ramener les toasts.

Elle discutait joyeusement ensemble.

Les deux jeunes hommes revinrent.

- Hermione tu aurais quand même put faire un effort et venir accompagner, je suis sur que plusieurs garçons t'ont demandé

- On en a déjà parlé, je préfère venir seule plutôt qu'avec une personne que je ne connais pas et avec qui je n'aurais aucun sujet de conversation !

Ron reprit

- Enfin, là, j'aimerai aller danser avec Luna, si Harry et Ginny vont eux aussi danser, tu vas être toute seule.

- Mais allez y, je vous assure que ça ne me gène pas du tout, je pense même que je vais aller voir le professeur Mac Gonagall, je voulais lui demander quelque chose.

Ginny intervient

- Hermione, tu avais promis que l'on ne parlerait pas d'études aujourd'hui

- Très bien, j'irais lui parlé de Pattenrond !!

Harry sourit et prit la main de Ginny

- Tu es sure que ça ne te gène pas ?

- Allez-y !

Les deux couples s'éloignèrent d'elle. Elle soupira, pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué !

Elle s'assit et enleva une de ses chaussures qui lui faisait mal.

- Tu ferais mieux de la remettre, ce n'est pas évidant de danser pieds nus.

Elle releva la tête et vit une main tendu devant elle.

- Quoi ?

- Viens danser avec moi.

Elle fixa quelques instants le jeune homme devant elle

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des moyens un peu plus délicats pour leur annoncé

- Tu veux que ça ce sache, ça va se savoir, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

- Ils vont te tuer

- Tu parles de tes amis ou des miens ?

Elle sourit

- Les deux

- Vient.

Elle se leva et prit la main tendue devant elle.

Une musique douce envahissait la salle, tous les regards c'étaient tourné vers eux.

Sans s'en soucier plus que ça, il l'attira au milieu de la piste.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de ne pas paraître trop proche de lui. Si jamais ses amis le prenaient vraiment mal elle pourrait essayer de nier alors que si elle se blottissait dans ses bras, elle n'aurait aucune échappatoire.

Il ne l'entendait pas de la sorte, il la fixa les sourcils froncés, il attrapa ses deux mains et les passa autour de son propre cou, forçant la jeune femme à se rapprocher de lui

- Drago !

Tu voulais que ça se sache et bien moi je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que nous pourrions être juste amis.

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la rapprocha un peu plus.

Ils commencèrent à danser, parfaitement conscient d'être épiés par tous le monde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Hermione dansait avec leur ennemi de toujours.

A mieux regarder il se persuada que c'était une ruse supplémentaire du serpentard pour mettre la jeune fille mal a l'aise, il n'y avait qu'a voir comment il l'avait forcé à mettre ses mains autour de son cou.

Oui ça ne pouvait que ça.

Pourtant un geste le fit douté, la jeune fille descendit lentement la main, la posant à plat sur le torse du jeune homme. Ça aurait pu être totalement insignifiant, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa main a lui venant recouvrir celle de son amie, s'il n'y avait pas eu le menton du serpentard posé délicatement sur la tête de la gryffondor et s'il n'y avait pas eu le sourire discret de Malfoy.

Jamais Harry Potter n'aurait pu imaginer voir un tel sourire sur ce visage. Ce n'était pas cette espèce de grimace qu'il avait habituellement, non c'était un sourire de bien-être

Se pouvait il que ces deux là soient ensemble ?

Il chercha Ron des yeux et il vit le jeune homme dans le même état de questionnement que lui. Il baissa la tête vers Ginny et vit qu'elle souriait.

- Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe là ?

- Non mais je me doutais qu'Hermione voyait quelqu'un

- Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont ensemble

- Je ne sais pas à ton avis

Ce n'était peut être que purement sexuel, c'est vrai Hermione et Malfoy partageaient leurs appartements depuis plus de deux, Hermione était une jeune fille plutôt agréable a regarder et la réputation de Malfoy le précédait sur ce sujet, alors peut être que c'était uniquement ça.

Il tourna le visage vers le couple, il vit Hermione levé lentement la tête vers Drago et capturer ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui avait embrassé la jeune fille mais bien le contraire.

Il les fixa, ce baiser n'avait rien de violent ou d'enflammé, il n'y avait aucun désir inavouable, non c'était tendre, c'était doux et c'est a ce moment que ses doutes s'évanouirent. C'était dur à admettre mais il semblait qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy aient une relation amoureuse

Il fixa Malfoy, il se tenait droit, et enlaçait Hermione, il balaya la salle d'un regard froid, d'un air supérieur ce qui fit cessé les murmures immédiatement.

Il assumait.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry et ne détourna pas les yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent quelques instants et c'est Harry qui rompit le contact pour croiser celui d'Hermione, il vit qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, il haussa les épaules d'un air de dire, je n'approuve pas mais que veux tu que j'y fasse.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

Elle savait que tous ne serait pas rose, elle savait que le pire était devant eux. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec ses amis, elle allait devoir le faire accepter parmi eux, leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait des Malfoys que le nom.

Elle savait que pour elle, il venait de renoncer à sa maison, a sa famille, à ses amis. Elle savait que tant que Lucius Malfoy serait en vie, ils ne pourraient pas vivre normalement mais peu importe, a ce moment précis de sa vie, elle était heureuse.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'enivra de son parfum, oui, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus, son amour pour lui, ce bonheur même si il n'était qu'éphémère valait vraiment cette bataille.

Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue.

Leoline


End file.
